The Wedding
by GuineaPigNinja
Summary: It's Katie and Travis' wedding, and what better way to end it then with a jealous couple? Summery is crappy, but please read!


**Ok, so I (finally) took a look at the poll I set up a while ago, and saw that you guys wanted a Tratie story. Well this story has been in my head for a while. Contains Thalico, Tratie, and slight Percabeth and Jiper. So without further ado, I give you, THE WEDDING! :)**

**Obviously, I don't own the Percy Jackson franchise/series, or else I wouldn't be writing a fan fic for it. **

* * *

Today was the day. The day that Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll would get married.

It all started when Travis and Conner put chocolate bunnies on Cabin 4's roof. Then Katie realized she had feelings for Travis so the next time he and his brother pranked the Demeter Cabin, and Katie and Travis had a fight, she kissed him, and was relieved whe he kissed back. Ever since then, the two have been going out, and four years later, he proposed with the most beautiful diamond ring, and right in the middle, sat an emerld the exact color of her eyes.

So now here she was, getting married to the idiot that put chocolate bunnies on her roof. After some begging on her part, she got Miranda to be her maid of honor, with Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia to be her bridesmaids. ( /hot-in-2013/2013s-top-colors-for-bridesmaids-dresses/ Annabeth is the blonde one, Thalia is the one next to the blonde, and Piper is the one on the end. Miranda is wearing one similar to Thalia's but is a bit more emerald-y. I can't describe so I just put the links.)

Annabeth, who was 5 weeks pregnant and married to Percy, had her hair in a curly bun with side swept bangs (hair-updos-for-proms/ the blonde hair style).Thalia put her hair in curls and had a blue streak with her bangs pined back ( /cute-curly-hairstyles-for-short-hair-with-bangs/ sixth hair style but her hair is black). Piper, who was engaged to Jason and getting married soon, had a Fresh French Braid with side swept bangs (A/N as you can tell, I love side swept bangs) ( blog/bridal-wedding-hairstyles/ fifth hair style). Miranda has the one above Pipers (if you can't access the link, it is where her hair is in waves with a flower in her hair. Miranda and Pipers hair is both brown/honey colored.)

Travis of course had Conner be his best man, with Katie's brother Kyle (an OC with black hair, hazel eyes and is about 6'4.), Percy (I don't know if they ever hang out or get along, but in here they do.), and Jason (same as Percy) as his groomsmen. Travis had a black tie while the others had emerald green ties all having regular tuxes or suits, whichever you call them.

Everything was set up out side (just google search Bella Edward wedding and it is the second picture, which should be the camera angle where you can see how the wedding is setup.). All the flowers were curtsey of Demeter. Everyone from Camp Half-Blood, including Chiron and the younger kids, attended.

Katie's hair was in elegant curls with a small diamond tiara in her hair, and her dress had a bead pattern outlining the top of her dress, going down to about her waist where it started proofing out ( 2013/05/wedding-hairstyles_ last row first one except Katie isn't a ginger, she has medium brown hair, about that length.)

(A/N I'm going to skip where she walks out. Small recap: Miranda and Conner walked out first, then Annabeth and Percy, then Piper and Jason, then Thalia and Kyle. Then Katie walks out and Travis was smiling at her, everyone was stunned by her beauty yada yada, now we are at the 'I do's')

"And do you, Travis James Stoll, take Katie Marie Gardner as your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, to hold her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Zeus, who was the preacher, asked Travis. "I do" he replied almost immediately, grinning at Katie. " And do you, Katie Marie Gardner, take Travis James Stoll as your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, to hold him, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Zeus asked Katie. "I do." She replied. "Then I now declare you, with the power vested in me, you two are now married. You make kiss the bride." Everyone clapped as Travis placed a small, gentle, loving kiss on Katie's lips.

The ceremony was great. There was cake, Annabeth yelling at Percy for scarfing down his piece of cake, Conner trying to get a pretty girl to dance with him, basically a pretty normal wedding reception. All was calm and peaceful, until Kyle tried hitting on Thalia.

When Nico saw this, he kind of got mad and sent a skeleton army after the guy. The good news is, he finally lost the skeletons when he jumped into the Long Island sound( don't judge me I don't remember what is was called.)

"Death Breath, I thought we agreed we were going to wait to tell them we were together until after the wedding?" Thalia said with a smile in her tone. "Sorry Thals, he kept flirting with you and I just got really frustrated when he didn't take the hint you weren't interested when you didn't reply to him." Nico replied, gritting his teeth in anger. "So, Nico, you and Thalia, huh?" Travis called out with a smirk evident in his tone. "Shut up Travis, or Katie will become a widow before she turns 23." Nico called back. Safe to say, Travis shut up.

Kyle, after getting out of the sound, tried punching Nico in the face. Nico saw this coming out of the corner of his eye, dodged it, and gave his pretty strong hit to his nose, which everyone heard a cracking noise.

"Ah, you jerk! I think you broke my nose!" Kyle exclaimed nasally, with blood purring out of it. Nico smirked. "Serves you right for flirting with my girlfriend, and trying to punch me." Kyle stomped his foot and stormed off like a little child that didn't get the cookie before dinner.

" Well," Travis said trying to break the ice, "when did this happen?" Thalia smirked. "Why do you think I quit the Hunt?" He started stumbling over his words. "W-W-Well I didn't think it had anything to do with a boy. I thought you were just tired of hanging around girls all the time." Thalia and Nico laughed. "No," Nico said, "she just couldn't resist my _charm_." Thalia scoffed, slightly blushing. "Whatever. We all know that if anyone fell for anyone's charm, you fell for mine." Nico smiled at her. "Yeah, I did."he replied sweetly, without missing a beat. All the girls 'awed' and the guys snickered silently into their hands at the cheesy line.

* * *

**Well, that was my Tratie story. Hope you guys enjoyed it, so tell me what you think by hitting the little review button that you know is calling your name right now.**

**Their ages are:**

**Katie: 22**

**Travis/Conner: 22/21**

**Annabeth: 25**

**Percy: 26**

**Miranda: 20**

**Nico: 23**

**Thalia: 22**

**Piper: 21**

**Jason: 22**

**Kyle: 21**

**Bye guys! Oh, and tell me, were any of you fan girling at tonight's episode of Once Upon A Time with Regina and Robin Hood, and Emma and Hook/Killian? I sure was!**


End file.
